Searching
by Tikibeans
Summary: Link must go find his father for Zelda, so that they can, yes, save the freakin' world. Lot's of adventure, and the plot is alot better than it sounds.


Welcome to my LOZ story! This contains as many genres as I could fit in, but the overall topic is Adventure.  
  
Warnings: Gore, cursing, and some junk. There is an OC or two, but there's no physical description, so I'll leave the looks up to you.Besides, they doesn't play a huge role, so oki-day, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm....Letsee...seeing as this is a FANfic, LOZ and all related...stuff...is only being borrowed. Like Link-kun!*huggle*  
  
Link:Ack! oO;;;;  
  
Yesyesyes, me loves you, Link. ^-^  
  
Link:*gasping for breath*Lemme go!! .O caaaan't breeeeeath!!!!  
  
---  
  
The sun rose slowly from the east, tinting the sky lightly yellow and orange. The only sounds ringing through the crisp fall air of Kakariko Village was the crys of random cucoos, and of course, distant cursing.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!!Dammit!!!" The profanities echoed from none other than Link's house. Early risers(Very early risers) passing by gave a look, but tried not to stare.  
  
Link came hopping out of his house, trying to shove on a boot. "I can't believe I'm late....again..." he muttered, but not before stumbling over his own feet. After picking himself up and dusting himself off, he began a mad dash out of the village.  
  
He ran into about five people. One of them he vaguely recognised, but he was already late enough, he didn't have time to start a conversation.  
  
He crossed the wide, wooden dropbridge that stretched across the moat of the castle town. Once inside the walls that protected the town, he thought about slowing, but he knew it wouldn't be very wise.   
  
He was late for work, and he needed every last ruppee he could get his hands on. The only place that had been hiring was a cafe, and they only hired him becuase he was fairly good at cooking. Only good enough to get paid. The boss, Mr.Tukai, wasn't too fond of him, or anyone else in Link's age group.  
  
He snuck in through the back door, where a few guys were already working. A boy his age was mixing something. "Hiya, Link." he said, not looking up. Link grinned. "Hello.Does Tukai know I'm late?" he asked, reaching for an old, off-white(and rather plain) apron. The other boy shook his head, "Nope."  
  
Link's spirits rose as he leaned over his friend's shoulder. "Whatcha makin, Kei?" he asked, trying, rather unsucessfully, to tie the apron. The other boy, Kei, didn't look up, he only kept stirring the batter. "Pancakes."  
  
Then, the doors to the crouded kitchen opened slowly, and a fat, greasy man wattled in. "Allright, you worms, I've got sommore orders for you..." He looked up. "Link! You're late, boy!!"  
  
Link cringed, and Tukai spat at the ground."I warned you. Now, if you're late again, by even one second, I'll fire your ass!!" he bellowed. Then, he handed Link some paper. "Go out to the counter and take orders, you can't cook for shit."  
  
Link glared at the fat man's back, then did as he was told.  
  
The cafe was more like a pub, becuase it was already filled with smoke from cigars. There were tavern whores prancing along, being sold to middle-aged men with long, scraggled beards and dirty clothes.  
  
He scowled and walked up to one of the customers, who was hollering for service. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
The man spat on the counter. Link grimaced, and the man spoke in a growling tone, "Where's Tukai? I don' want no kid taken' my order."  
  
Link got a rag out to wipe up the mess. "Sir, my boss is busy at the moment. It's either let me take your order, or leave. Now, what'll you have?"  
  
The man left.  
  
Link groaned and sat down.   
  
---  
  
Zelda roamed the halls of the castle, daydreaming.  
  
Hyrule was soaring through an unstable prosperity. The evil forces in the Dark World were radiating, and it worried her. There was sopposed to be a brave hero that would deliver her kingdom from this peril, but she'd yet to meet any man who held the three Pendants(A/N:The same ones from LTTP, I'm just making a Twizzler out of the storyline. ^_^;) of Courage, Power, and Wisdom.  
  
They were relics that were passed down the family line of the Legendary Hero, from father to first born son.  
  
Besides, she figured that anyone with such priceless items as these would treasure them greatly.  
  
---  
  
On his way home, Link stopped at a bakery. Spending all day at a cafe without being able to eat was very cruel.  
  
Nanya, who was 30, was running the little shop. She knew Link fairly well, and thought he was 'sweet'.   
  
Link came in to the crouded shop, smiling, Nanya was in the back, but emerged. "Ah, I knew you'd visit me today, Link!" she chirped. Link waved. "Hullo, Miss Nanya, How are you?" he asked. The middle-aged woman stood infront of Link. "Oh, just fine, just fine. Have a seat, I'll make you some lunch! You really ought to eat more, Link, you're skin and bones...." She rambled on as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
While he waited, he watched people come in and out, sit down, and start conversations. A few of them gave him a look as they passed, and they were mostly female.  
  
It was the 'mostly' part that freaked him out.  
  
He ran a finger up a thin, silver chain that hung around his neck in deep thought. On the chain was a little blue pendant. He never took it off, it was far too important to him.  
  
He was feeling upset. The three necklaces had been given to him by his father, who Link had no memory of. He had once thought of finding him, but the world was much too big, even for him.  
  
Nanya came out of her kitchen with two plates, one balanced on each pale little hand. One had cream puffs, which she sat in front of Link, and said "I know they're your favorites. Once I'm done serving this coffe cake, I'll sit down with you and we can talk, okay?" Link nodded.  
  
She walked around, offering her coffee cake, and she had to make a second trip into the kitchen to get more. Once the last peice was served, she sat down across from Link.  
  
She picked up one of the delicate little pastries and ate it. She smiled. "Not half bad, but you're my food critic, Link. Try them! I used a new recepie on the filling." Link grinned and popped one in his mouth.  
  
He considered it, and Nanya waited patiently, then luaghed when he ate another one. "I see you like them!" she said. He nodded. "Yeah, these are great." he said, and pushed hair out of his eyes. "You work miracles in the kitchen, Miss Nanya. I wish I was that good, then Tukai--"  
  
Nanya interupted him. "MISTER Tukai, Link."  
  
"Right." Link nodded. "MISTER Tukai. Anyways, if I could cook like this, he'd give me a better pay, and maybe even respect me a little!" He said, and smiled. Nanya stood up and gave him a maternal look. "Remember, Link, respect must be earned, but I don't need to tell you that, do I?"  
  
Link replied, "Of course not, Miss Nanya."  
  
---  
  
That night, while everyone was sleeping, Zelda snuck out of the castle, covering her face with a hood.  
  
She ran to the Temple of Time, and stopped at the doors. She looked around, making sure no one would follow her.  
  
Once inside, she set three stones in the Alter, and began chanting. When everything around her faded, and all she knew was the silence of the Hero's home.  
  
She kept her eyes closed, but knew the man in the bed was asleep. "Hero, awaken and come to the Temple of Time. You are needed there...."  
  
She stopped her spell and opened her eyes, then sat down to wait for the hero.  
  
---  
  
Link shot up, fully awake. "What the hell...?" he gasped, panting from a strange dream. More like a nightmare, becuase when he brushed his hair from his eyes(a habit), he felt cold sweat on his forehead.  
  
"What's going on...?" he said, getting up. "Maybe it was Miss Nanya's cream puffs..." he pondered for a moment. "Nah, they tasted too good." He smiled.   
  
After trying to get to sleep, Link decided he was too awake from his vivid nightmare, so he got dressed and took a walk.  
  
He stopped infront of the gate to the Castle Town. The drawbridge was down. "That's strange..." he thought out loud. "The drawbridge goes up at sunset. It's 3:00 in the morning right now, what's going on?"  
  
He shrugged, and turned away. But, as he did, he felt a pulling sensation. He turned around and cuaght sight of a precipice of the Temple of Time, and an erie light was glowing from it."Wow..." he couldn't help but stare at it.  
  
It was a yellowish light, and looked very suspicious.Being a curious person since before he could remember, Link walked into the open gate of the town.  
  
Inside, the strange light emitted only from the alleys, as if the backstreets of the town were on fire. He found himself standing infront of the Temple of Time, his hand griping his pendant....  
  
Inside, there was a humming noise. Link considered turning back, but something was calling out to him. He knew he had to go in there. It was all but dragging him in.So, he went in.  
  
Inside, a girl was sitting on the floor. She stood up when Link came in, but kept her hood up. "What are you doing here, peasent?" she asked, though she didn't say it as an insult.  
  
Link realized he was meeting with someone in a higher social class, so he instantly became nervous. "Uhh...I felt that I had to come here." he said. The girl sighed. "I am waiting for the Hero to arrive, please leave."  
  
Link fisted his hands and squared his shoulders."Hey, lady, last time I checked, all people were alloud in here." he growled. The girl showed the same aggrivation. "As the Princess of Hyrule, I command that you--" She stopped when she saw Link's necklace. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
Link looked down at the pendant. "That's none of your business."  
  
"Give it to me, now."  
  
Link gritt his teeth. "I don't give a rat's ass who you are! This belongs to *ME*, not you."  
  
The princess glared from beneath her hood."Where did you get it?" she demanded more than asked. Link shoved her away. "I told you, bitch, none of your business!!"  
  
Zelda lifted her hand, and the necklace snapped off Link's neck and flew into her hand. Link made a mad grab at it, but only felt a horrible shock.  
  
She took it into her own hands and inspected it."You must've stolen this." she said. Link tried to keep his anger down."Princess, give that back to me. My father gave it to me."  
  
She looked up. "Your father?" Link nodded, and his eyes turned glassy. "Yes."  
  
After looking over it again, she handed it to him, and he immedetly put it back on. Zelda lowered her hood. "I apologize. Where are the other two?"  
  
Link cocked his head. "Other two? Princess, I only have this one." he said. "My father kept the other two."  
  
Zelda let out a shrill scream, and Link had to cover his ears."How could you not have them?!Why did he keep them, boy?!?TELL ME!"  
  
Link was a bit startled."I don't know, Princess, I've never spoken to my father." Zelda didn't take time to sympathize with Link. "What?!" Link frowned. "I am sorry, your Highness. This is all I have of him, I couldn't give it to you. I don't even know where he is right now, or if he's even alive."  
  
Zelda walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "No....I'm sorry. Please, tell me your name."  
  
"Link."  
  
She smiled. "Link, you may keep this. But we must find your father, if he has the other two pendants. Hyrule's fate rest upon it." she continued to look at him. Link grinned. "You really know how to be dramatic, hunh, Princess?"  
  
They luaghed, alittle nervously.  
  
---  
  
Link sat at the edge of the lake, looking at the water. 'Where could he be...?'  
  
He hadn't slept since he woke up from his nightmare. He had alot on his mind. Mostly, he wanted to know where his father was.  
  
As he sat there, he didn't hear someone walk up. "Thinking, Link?" said Kei, who was in a much better mood now that he wasn't working.Link didn't turn around. "Hey..."  
  
Kei sat down."Ruppee for your thoughts." he said, skipping a rock across the water.Link watched it hop across the shimmering surface. "Just about my dad. You know, where he is and junk like that."he said it like it was no big deal.  
  
After a moment, Kei looked at Link. "Well, if you want to find him, I know where you might be able to find out." he said, and smiled when he got Link's attention. "The liabrary in the Castle Town has alot of information about who's left Hyrule, who's come in, and who lives here, and has lived here. I went in there to find out about where I came from.It's pretty useful, I'll show you where it is." he said, and stood up. Link followed him.  
  
"Why'd you want to know where you came from, Kei?" Link asked, following the other boy. "I was brought here with my aunt and uncle, you know that. I asked them once what happened to my parents, and they told me about the liabrary. I found out I was born in Catalia, and my parents sent me here becuase they were having a rough time, and didn't want me to grow up in poverty."  
  
Link smiled. "That must've been hard for them." he said. Kei looked over his shoulder. "What happened to your parents, Link?" he asked. Link looked up at the clouds. "My mother died when I was really little, during a war. She was taking me someplace where the battle couldn't get to me, where I'd be safe. She was wounded on the way there." he explained. Kei was now walking beside him. "Wow. Where'd you wind up?" Link set his jaw. "The forest. I left when I was ten years old, though."  
  
Kei nodded."That's quite the story, pal. You're like a well-written book, very dramatic." he nodded again and folded his arms behind his head as they walked across the drawbridge. Link laughed. "You've got way to many cute little sayings, Kei."  
  
---  
  
Owari for Now!  
  
Next chapter, they go to the liabrary, find out about Link-kun's dad, and some other junk. I dunno, I freewrite.  
  
Also, Zelda is a tad bit snoody in this story, and I'll only add Zelda/Link in if you ask for it.  
  
~*Stardust*~ 


End file.
